Need a change
by SapphieChan
Summary: Ellis and her friends Dave and Keith were just driving in Ellis's truck just haveing fun killing all the zombies. They meet 3 other people and start their journey. Female Ellis/Nick
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey this is a new fic that I started a while ago. In a note book but I never got to type it up but I am now.

Alex: Yeah and you had only written a page and a half of that.

Me: Oh shut up.

Alex: Try and make me.

Me: (walks over and kiss Alex)

Alex: (blushes and looks away)

Ellis: I so hate you (Points at me)

Me: Why?

Nick: Maybe it's because you turned him into a girl

Alex: Just start the story now before you spoil what's inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead but what I do own is a pair of lady gaga headphones and my imagination.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

Ellis's POV

Bang, bang and bang.

Now most of those zombies following us are dead, a wild grin spread across my face. But before I could shoot anymore of my bullets I was dragged back into the truck, by my best buddy Keith well he's more like a sibling than a friend.

I look behind me and a give a pout. Keith just waved it off he knows perfectly well that I like shooting shit to pieces, and he always ruins it for me. I push my dark brown hair past my ear as it had got in my face.

I heard shooting of a gun in the background, not knowing where it came from I stuck my head out of my truck, looking around I saw a few people a lady and with her two male companions. A smile spread onto my lips as I screamed out "Hey do ya guys want a ride?"

I heard a distant answer of yes. I slid back into the truck and signalled Dave my other best buddy to stop. I opened the door of the truck and shot all the zombies in sight. The other three ran into the truck really fast the guy in the white suit closing the door behind him.

"Drive!" All the new comers screamed at once.

Dave stepped on the gas petal making the truck speed off. All three of the new comers were gasping for air, Dave being the manic he was turned around in his seat taking both of his hands off the wheel and asked "Ellis what at fuck is going on?"

I replied with a smile "Nothing now get back to the wheel before you crash into a wall and destroy my truck. And if you actually do I might kill you with my bare hands."

"Alright already, no need the kill me." Was the reply I got as Dave put both his hand on the wheel and facing forwards. Turning to the left after see the wall that was almost three inches away from touching my truck.

Making my truck 99% zombie free the only thing I didn't count on was the other 1%, just after Dave turned the corner what we encountered was a tank a big mussel zombie that could crush my truck in seconds.

Everyone had run out of the door they were closest to and ran a distance away not wanting to be seen by the tank. Seeing the tank pick up my truck and hang it upside down then what happened next made me scream out "No, no, NO!"

Keith was holding me around my midriff to keep me from running to my truck, tears coming to my eyes and I saw the tank rip it to pieces. I struggled out of his hold and grabbed the gun closest to myself, I ran till I was half way between the tank and the others.

Tears running down my face as I held the gun steadily in my hands aiming for the head of the tank, after the first bullet had hit its head it came running in my direction but I never stopped shooting until I had run out of bullets.

After my bullets had ran out the tank fell to the ground with a loud thud not even less than a meter in front of me. I put in another set of bullets as I walked over to make sure that the tank had died, when I was in front of it I made sure to kick its head with my foot then waited a few seconds.

Not a single bit of movement came from the tank; I wiped the tears from my face and walked past the tank to what was left of my truck. I grabbed what was still okay from the ruins of my tuck.

All three duffle bags, one that contained my clothes, part of the food we split between us three. One other contained all our guns which might come in handy later on. And the final duffle bag contained a medical kit, Keith's clothes and another portion of the food.

Keith's POV

Ellis, you had to face the tank alone and all because of your truck. You can get another one the world if full if zombies so it won't be too hard but I guess I can't blame you either that truck has always been your favourite after your dad gave it you on your 16th birthday.

You've had that truck for two years now, every time your mum, Dave or I had told you that you needed a new truck you would say no, because it's the only thing that reminds you of your dad. I gave sigh.

"Hey what's with her? It's just a truck." A guy with a white suit on asked.

"It's not just any truck to Ellis it's her favourite and it's the only reminder that she had of her father, he died last year in an accident. Keith's the name. That girl is Ellis." I replied

"I'm Nick." The guy in the suit said being polite.

"I'm Rochelle." The other female of the group said and she introduced herself.

"My friends call me Coach." The large guy of the group said, his voice sounding gruff and strong.

"I'm Dave." My friends Dave introduced himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me: Ok I'm going to stop there since I need to put up what I have on this soon.

Alex: Well this had been the shortest thing you have ever written.

Me: Yes I know but if it wasn't for plot bunnies I would be able to right more than this.

Alex: Whatever you say

Me: God you never believe me

Alex: Yes I do

Me: No you don't the other day when I told you there was a ghost in my room you just laughed at me.

Alex: Because there is no such thing as a ghost.

Me: yes there is I can see them because of my sixth sense. Plz Review


	2. Chapter 2

Me: -sigh- time to get started on chapter two for this, then chapter 5 for Why an angel. Dame plot bunnies.

Alex: well maybe you shouldn't have thought about so many stories all the time.

Me: it's not like I want to but my imagination goes crazy all the time and it can't be helped.

Alex: you got issues then and you somehow got to get them fixed.

Me: Nah it's also the part of me that helps me stay away from the happy side of the world that my friend can't be trusted with, so I stay with my place in the darkness within the world.

Alex: and what about the times when you're like an innocent child.

Me: oh that when I change and go into the most innocent of innocent places of the dark side. Just so everyone knows not everyone that is in the darkness of the world is evil, it's just dark.

Alex: it's only like one tenth of the darkness is evil. She -points and me- is one of the many that aren't evil but if she wants to be she can be and let me tell you it's not a pretty sight.

Me: ah, what was I doing again? Oh right story well let's start.

Disclaimer: I don't own L4D2 or any of its characters, all I own is my imagination and a pocket full of darkness

Character Ages:

Ellis and Keith: 19 – 20

Nick, Dave and Coach: 24

Rochelle: 22

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Chapter 2

Ellis's POV

At the moment I don't feel like talking nor do I feel like even seeing my friends. Why? I just lost my favourite truck, a truck that was given to me by my father who died a year ago. Just thinking about my father and how I was there when he died really makes me want to cry.

But I can't cry I have to be strong. I walked back to the group and drop two of the duffel bags next to Keith, keeping my own on my shoulder I sat down, my head down not wanting to look at anyone.

After a while we got back up and looked for a place to stay, as we looked around the area and found an abandoned house just a little ways from the mall. Man that mall was the best place ever since they got Jimmy Gibbs, Jr, to have a signing and they even got his car in.

There was nothing else to do but wait until this night was over, then we go in search for a helicopter to take us to the so called safe area that the new comers where talking about. I don't think it's true, the infected get are everywhere no place is safe.

But trying to be safe of those zombies and special infected is better than nothing. I woke up the next morning to a growling noise, not one from a stomach but from the mouth of an infected. I sit up from the position that I was lying in and look around.

I got up off of the couch I had slept on that night, giving a stretch as I got up off of the couch I saw an infected hanging around the front door. Grabbing my gun I shot the zombie from where I was standing.

It fell down in a heap with a loud screeching noise, as the zombie made its way to the ground dead. I heard the creaking noise of the wooden staircase, I clocked my head it the direction of the staircase, it was only that guy from yesterday the one in the white suit.

Nick's POV

I yawned as I walked down the stairs and into the lounge room to find that was it Ellis was wake with her gun in hand and standing before the couch, her head turned in my direction.

She gave a laugh and said "Well if I didn't know any better and as my momma taught me right you're a conman."

"Well done. But let me ask why a young lovely lady like you be a grease monkey?" I replied and expression of tiredness on my face.

A small smile on her face she replied "I grew up with a father that was a grease monkey; he just loved cars and would always bring me into his work shop letting me help out. So I grew into loving cars as much as he did, and I would always help out whenever I could in the shop. I even dropped out of school early just to work in the shop."

A laugh escaped her lips as she plopped down onto the couch and whispered very quietly to herself "If they could see me now I wonder what they would say. I wish Zoey was here." Tears glistened from her eyes one ran down her cheek and she did nothing to wipe it away.

I had to strain my hearing to hear what Ellis had just whispered. Before I could say anything I heard distant footsteps coming louder by the second. I move out of the way so I'm not blocking the stair way.

Keith's POV

I woke up forgetting where I was and why I was here, until I heard the moaning and groaning of the used to be ordinary people that had gotten infected by the going around virus.

Looking out of the window that was to the left in the room I had used to stay away from the zombies during the night. All I could see were a few zombies here and there but not to many that we would run out of bullets to fast.

I wonder if Ellis is awake by now. She probably is, and probably not that happy either. Well her car which she had said was practically zombie proof got smashed up by a tank.

I walked out of the room and to the stairs making sure that Ellis is ok. She's like a 5 year old with a gun and a comprehensive understanding of every swear word in the English language. Well that what her sister and her mother used to say about her, it's ironic how true that saying is.

When looking up from the ground as I walked down the stairs I saw Nick was that his name or whatever his name is move away from the bottom of the stair case. It made me wonder how long he might have been standing there.

I heard the tiny gasps of what sounded like someone crying. I walked down the rest of the way down the stairs, I saw Ellis sitting on the couch cry trying not to disturbing her I accidentally stepped on a creaky floorboard.

When hearing the noise Ellis' head shot up form where it was and she pointed her gun in my direction thinking that I might have been a zombie. I gave her a smile; she then recognised me and then dropped her gun onto the coffee table.

I went over with a smile on my face and sat next to her on the couch. "Hey Ellie what's wrong, I haven't seen you like this since the time you broke your arm and couldn't fix cars for a month?"

"I just want my sister, I just want Zoey here with me yet she's in New York and she might be dead or one of those things already. We got to go and just see if she's alive, she's the only one left in my family alive after mamma died." Ellis replied her voice almost breaking.

"Hey you got me and Dave don't forget that and we will always be here for you until the we die, so stop your crying and be the girl that we both know, the one that will never back down until she gets what she wants." As reassuring smile on my face.

I noticed that white suit (Nick) was watching from the background, I looked over at him with a glare he must of triggered something in Ellis to make her break down like this. Looking back at Ellis I noticed that her face was back again to a smile and of pure joy.

Ellis's POV

What Keith said was so nice if him and really stopped making me feel so upset about how much I miss my family and my sister.

TBC

Me: Sorry I took quite a while to create this thing. I had half of it done when I finished the first chapter and I really didn't feel like writing lately.

Alex: She's been drawing nonstop for months even the teachers can get her to stop at times and she just had her half yearly exams so that also part of it.

Me: And I've kinda gotten addicted to a few online games lately. So yeah Bye


End file.
